Unfortunate Accidents
by Celestial Eclissi-Chan
Summary: Doomed form the start, Danny's life has been hell since as long as he he can remember. But when he meets someone who completely changes his life what happens? And What's that warm fuzzy felling? Eventual Male/Male Slash rating will most likely go up.:


**Clessi-chan: Hello friendly reader! This is my first DP fic; I hope you'll wish me luck! Please sit back, grab some popcorn and enjoy.**

* * *

Madeline Fenton lay panting on a hospital bed. She had been in labor for hours, she had enough physical exertion that her short brown hair was drenched in sweat; her new child was almost born. "Just one more push Mrs. Fenton!" called a nurse. Madeline gave all her effort in one last push.

The wailing of a new born child rang out for the first time. Madeline smiled. "It's a boy" one nurse told her. After they had cleaned the new born off the doctor handed him to his mother. "Hello little one." She cooed. "Have you picked out a name for him?" asked a nurse. Madeline nodded her head, "Yes I have." She said. Madeline looked down to her new born son. "Daniel, Eliot Fenton. The Perfect name for mommy's little boy." She cooed. The little boy, now named Daniel, Stirred a bit before settling down for a peaceful sleep.

The tapping of shoes on the hard tile floor alerted to visitors. A hulking man wearing an orange and black jump suit with black hair held the hand of a three year old little girl wearing a little pink dress and matching head band holding back her long red hair. Madeline looked up to see her husband and little girl coming towards her. "Hi Jack, Jazz." She said with a smile. When Jazz looked curiously at the little bundle in her arms her smile grew. The little girl pulled herself up to sit at her mother's hip. "Jazz, would you like to meet your new little brother?" asked Madeline. Jazz nodded "Yes, mommy" she answered in her little voice. The man who had been silently watching the scene play out in front of him moved closer to look at his new born as well.

Madeline motioned Jazz over. The little one jumped down from the bed and went to her mother's side. "This is Danny, your little brother." She said to her daughter. Jazz nodded, she had an extremely high understanding of things from a young age, and she smiled at her little brother. Jack looked over at the small baby as well. Smooth pale skin covered the small body and a little tuft of messy raven hair sat upon the little one's head. Jack couldn't help but smile, he may be dimwitted but he knew cuteness when he saw it. He leaned down to kiss his beloved wife on the cheek. "He's adorable, Maddie! He'll fit into the family just fine!" he called with enthusiasm. "Hush, jack we're in a hospital. There are other patience that might be sleeping and you _don't_ want to wake Danny up now do you?" She said, with a scary you-will-_not_-wake-up-my-new-born-baby-up-from-his-sleep-or-so-help-me-you'll-die look creeping onto her face with the last part.

Jack held his hands up and backed away a bit, a nervous look coming on his face. "Alright, alright." Said the doctor interrupting the family's meeting. "Mrs. Fenton and Daniel need to rest, so if you please Mr. Fenton." Madeline kissed her son good night and handed him to the doctor to take to the infant nursery. Jack bent down again to give Madeline a kiss good night and Jazz stood on her tip-toes to give her mommy a kiss. "Good night Jack, good night Jazz" she said.

Once again the tapping of shoes alerted to the departure of two very happy people. _'Good night dears, I love you."_ She thought as her eyes slipped closed, and she fell asleep.

Down in the infant nursery little Danny began to cry and act up. The nurses tried everything to calm him, but he seemed implicate, till he finally wore himself out and fell asleep.

!_!

At about two in the morning a drunk driver hit a car with full on force, killing the drunkard instantly. The driver of the other car had been rushed to the hospital and was currently in emergency care, in critical condition. All the hospital's on duty staff was focused upon the accident victim so they didn't notice the alert over room 415.

Madeline Fenton's heart began to slow, as did her breathing. Upon her face was a peaceful, serene look. She looked as if she were merely sleeping, peacefully and soundly.

The gentle rise and fall of her chest stopped

Her heart slowed.

And slowed.

And slowed.

And slowed, till nothing. Her heart had stopped. The high trill of the heart monitor went off trying to call out for help to revitalize the one it was attached to. But none came, and when they did hours later it was too late.

She had been dead for more than 6 hours.

!_!

_Dear Mister Jack Fenton May 35, 2005_

_ I must regretfully inform you that your wife, Madeline Fenton, has parted. Early of the morning May 31 a drunk driver had hit another vehicle and the surviving victim was in critical condition. All of the on duty staff was attending to the accident victim and therefore did not hear when her heart monitor flat lined and alearted anyone it could, which was unfortunately was no one. Her cause of death was low blood pressure, due to giving birth._

_With your permission, the Amity Park Hospital board wishes hold a funeral ceremony for Madeline. If you wish to have apart in the planning in said event please contact me. You may invite as many people you like to the ceremony, but please let us know what your plan of action is._

_Your son, Daniel Eliot Fenton, is in perfect health and must be taken home or he will be deposited in the local orphanage. Please come to retrieve the boy within 24 hours of receiving this letter._

_ My condolences,_

_Robert M. Dickinson, Hospital Administrator_

Jack crumpled the letter in his hands, one thing clear in his mind '_Cause of death, low blood pressure due to child birth.'_ He shook in rage.

!_!

When Madeline left that night she had no idea about how much pain she would put everyone close to her through, nor did she know about the hell she had created for her new born son.

* * *

**Clessi-chan: And that ends the first chapter! *looks closely at the ending* Is that a cliffy I see? EEEHGAATS! HOW IN THE WORLD DID THAT GETH THERE? Anyway what did you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Either way drop a review and let me know!**

**Ja Ne Minna-san~! **


End file.
